


Not So Bad Luck

by CappuccettoRosso



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappuccettoRosso/pseuds/CappuccettoRosso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi comes to the rescue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the LiveJournal's KakaIru community's drabble challenge: '100 Ways to Fall in Love.'

His brown eyes watching the clock closely, Iruka mouthed the seconds. When the clock struck four o’clock, the Academy sensei was on his feet and out the door, leaving behind a class of bemused pre-genins staring after him.

Using his chakra, the chuunin made it to his destination in mere minutes. Heading straight to the counter, Iruka smiled winningly at the teenager behind the register. The boy blushed furiously, looking shyly back at him. 

“I came to pick up my reserved ticket,” Iruka said, sounding excited. The teenager stuttered before pulling out a large ledger. He checked the name on the list with the receipt Iruka handed him before pulling out a locked box. The boy opened it only to blanched when he looked inside. Iruka frowned, a bad feeling overcoming him when the teenager mumbled something about getting the manager. Minutes later, Iruka stared in shock as the older man explained the mishap.

“But how could you have sold my ticket,” the chuunin said woodenly. “I reserved it over three month ago.”

“And I’ll personally reimburse you. I’ll even throw in a gift card,” the manager said, looking contrite.

Iruka scowled. “I don’t want your money or your stupid gift card. I want my ticket!”

“Yes, but…” the man sputtered. Iruka growled inarticulately before spinning on his heel and stomping out of the store. He heard the man call after him but he was too pissed to care. 

*

Three days later found Iruka at Ichiraku Ramen, moping and spending the refund money. He was going to miss the Kabuki performance, again. It was always a grand affair, held annually at the historic _Kanamura-za_ [1], in a city north of Tanzaku Gai, and this year, they were featuring the classical _Yoshitsune Senbon Zakura_ [2]. Iruka had vowed to go this time around, even if it meant saving a year’s worth of junk food splurges to buy a seat in the back row. He had done it, despite the temptations, only to have his ticket given away to someone else. 

He stirred the noodles listlessly. 

“Are you all packed up?”

Iruka started and then looked up at Kakashi standing behind him. “What?” he asked, confused.

Instead of answering, the jounin grabbed him by the hand and began pulling Iruka toward his apartment. “I convince Tsunade that we, well more like _you_ needed a vacation, preferably a week long break.”

“Me? But what…”

Kakashi waved a pair of suspicious looking tickets under his nose. “We can’t have you wandering around sadly, just think of the children.”

“I thought they were sold out,” Iruka said, reaching for the tickets and feeling giddy. He laughed when Kakashi kept them out of his reach.

“A generous rabbit gave me these to cheer you up.” Kakashi gave him an eye-smile. “So what do you say we go watch this play first, and then head over to the beach?”

Iruka squeezed his hand. “I hope you have enough sunscreen.”

“More like, don’t forget to pack your Speedos.”

_Fine_

**Author's Note:**

> [1] The Kanamaru-za is an actual place. Considered the oldest in Japan, the theater was built in 1835 and still stands in Kotohira-cho, Kagawa perfecture and holds a Kabuki performance every year.
> 
> [2] The name of the play translates to Yoshitsune and the Thousand Cherry Trees. The play was written by Takeda Izumo II, Miyoshi Shoraku and Namiki Sosuke in 1747 and together with Sugawara Denju Tenarai Kagami (1746), Kanadehon Chushingura (1748), they constitute the golden period of writing for joruri (puppet) plays . About the play itself, the plot is based on a brilliant young general, Minamoto no Yoshitsune (1159-89), who was driven into exiled after his older brother, Minamoto no Yoritomo (1147-99) declared Yoshitsune an outlaw in fear of the popularity of his younger brother. Although his role in the play is actually incidental, Yoshitsune's flight became the subject of many tales and plays. As to why I picked this particular play, featuring in the play is a magical fox, Fox-Tadanobu, who is entrusted to protect Shizuka until Yoshitsune comes back from exile. The mischevious fox made me think of Naruto and I couldn't help myself.


End file.
